Oh My My My
by Oomsply
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since she was born. They go thorugh life together, including the ups and downs. A oneshot based off of Taylor Swift's song called Mary's Song Oh My My My .


**Hey Everyone! It has been so long since I have written a story so I decided to write this over vacation last week. I listened to this sing on my iPod and knew iIhad to write a story based of of this. I really hope you enjoy this story, I worked so hard on it. Please read and reveiw.**

**Title: Oh My My My**

**Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) By Taylor Swift**

**Disclamier: I don't own the song or characters...but boy do I wish I did :)**

* * *

"Troy! Give me my cookie back!" Seven year-old Gabriella was currently chasing down her best friend, Troy Bolton, at his eighth birthday party. "You can't just walk up and take my cookie just because its your birthday!"

"Well, why not? It's my party and I'll eat you cookie if I want to." The angry brunette cutie couldn't help but chuckle at the boy standing in front of her. Their parents had been best friends in high school and went to college together. Troy was two when Gabriella had been born, and had developed a natural protectiveness when it came to little baby.

"But Troy, that was the last one and I didn't get one early because your mean cousin stole it from me." Gabriella pulled her signature puppy dog eyes, and looked up at Troy. "Pwease Troyie?"

"Fine, here you go Ella. You know I can't resist that face you pull to get something." Gabriella let out a squeal and gave Troy a hug. "Ella, please you gonna squeeze my guts out."

"Oops, sorry. Thank for the cookie back, your the bestest friend ever." Troy smiled and just hugged her back.

From across the yard, both of the children's parents were watching the scene while talking amongst themselves. "Wouldn't that be funny if those two fell in love with each other when the get older?" Jack Bolton told Jose Montez.

"It would, then we would be actually related to each other." The men's wives to looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my my my, you two have very creative imaginations." The little girls mother told her husband and his best friend before turning back to Lucille Bolton and continuing their conversation.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

A now ten year-old Troy had Gabriella trapped against a tree in his backyard. "Why did you knock over my Lego tower? You knew that me and Chad were gonna see whose was biggest, but now I'll never win because you ruined mine!"

Gabriella stared at the ground with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I was just trying to help. I didn't mean to knock it over. Please believe me."

"No, you broke my tower and now I'm gonna beat you up because you did." Troy raised his fist to hit his best friend, but froze when he saw the tears covering her cheeks. He slowly lowered his fist as he saw how terrified Gabriella was. "I'm sorry Ella, I really wouldn't hurt you. I was just mad that I couldn't beat Chad. I promise I won't ever hurt you. What can I do to make up for it?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before looking up to Troy and smiling. "I dare you to kiss me."

"What?! You want me to kiss you? But you're a girl, you have cooties!" She just laughed at him and shook her head.

"You asked what you could do to make up for it and I said to kiss me. I'm eight years old now. I need experience before I go into fourth grade next year." Troy scoffed and looked at her.

"Fine I'll kiss you but just because I don't want you to have your first kiss with some bully I don't know." Troy closed his eyes, as did she, and leaned toward her. Just as he was about to press his lips to hers, she opened hers eyes, let out a little squeak and ran away from him.

When he opened his eyes at the noise she made, he laughed when her saw her running away and shook his head. "I knew she wouldn't do it."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Eighteen year-old Troy Bolton stood at the bottom of the staircase in the in the Montez household as he waited for his girlfriend of seven months to walk down the stairs. "Maria, is it okay for me to feel this nervous?"

The woman beside him laughed and nodded her head. "Of course it is; it's your senior prom. Believe me, Gabriella was nervous that she wouldn't look good enough she could go to prom with a senior. Because heaven forbid a sophomore shows up at prom."

Troy laughed at her sarcasm and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off but a soft, angelic voice on the stairs. "How do I look?"

He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Gabriella stood on the third step in a floor-length deep purple dress. Her makeup was lightly done, and her hair was half pinned back. Troy was utter amazement; he knew she was beautiful, but now she looked like a Greek goddess. "You look amazing Ella."

"Thank you. You clean up very well Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said as she made her way towards her boyfriend.

"Only for you, Ella." He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Are you ready to go?" Just as Gabriella was about to answer, her mother interrupted her.

"Hold on, you two can't leave without us getting a few pictures." Both teens groaned as their respective mothers pulled them into the living room. "The more you two cooperate, the quicker you can get out of here and go to dinner." In the midst of all the camera flashes, the two teens were stuck in their own little world.

"I love you, Ella." Gabriella looked away from the camera and up at her boyfriend. She smiled before whispering the same words back.'

"I love you too, Wildcat."

After Troy and Gabriella had left, their parents were standing in the kitchen talking. Jose Montez looked up from and beer, "Who knew we were right when we said those two would fall in love."

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"Troy, where are we going? It's two in the morning and we have school tomorrow." Gabriella sat in the front seat of Troy's truck, fighting to keep her eyes opened. He had showed up on her balcony an hour ago asking her to get in the truck with him so he could take her somewhere.

"I can't tell you Ella, it's a surprise. But I promise we are almost there, it's only a few more miles down the road." He reached across the seat to grab her hand as he kept driving down the pitch-black road.

Ten minuets later Troy pulled onto the side of the road where a small path could be seen going into the wooded area. Gabriella got out of the truck and followed Troy as they walked down the path. After a few minutes he turned around to stand behind her and cover her eyes."

"Whoa, what are you doing? I can't see anything if you cover my eyes." He chuckled and continued guiding her down the path, choosing to ignore her question and comment. Troy led her into and opening in the woods and removed his hands from her eyes.

"What do you think?" Gabriella looked around and saw a blanket in the middle of the small opening with a picnic basket next to it. When she looked up, she could see all of the stars in the sky through the opening of the trees.

"It's beautiful. Did you do this all yourself?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"I had some help from a family friend who lives down the road. I found this place when I was here a few years ago. I know your stressed with mid-terms and stuff so I thought that you would need some time to relax." Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, not needing to say any words for him to hear what he was saying.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
__Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

"Just go away Troy, I don't want to talk to you." Gabriella pushed her way out of his arms and walked into her room, but not forgetting to lock her balcony door has she did. Troy continued to try and get her talk to him but she just lay on her bed, pretending to look busy reading her book. It was pouring outside so Troy had to yell if he even wanted Gabriella to hear him.

"Babe, please let me explain. It wasn't what it looked like. I love you and I would never cheat on you, especially with a slut like Sharpay. I promise you, nothing happened. Everything she told you when you walked into the room was all lies. She came into the lab after I texted you and tried to come onto me, but believe me when I say that I didn't return it. I love you and only you Ella, and no other girl can ever change that. Please just open the door and talk to me." A smile grew on his face when she rose from her bed and walked to the doors. When Gabriella got to the doors, Troy was ready to pull her into a kiss but his smile fell when she shut the curtains to her door. "Ella, please don't do this."

Gabriella stood on the other side of the door wanting to open it and let him in out of the rain. But knew she couldn't. "Just go home Troy." Troy's heart sunk as the word left her mouth. He turned to leave but knew he couldn't sleep if she was mad at him. He was soaking wet and cold, but she was so important to him that he wasn't going to let the rain stop him from fixing things between them. They had never fought or gone to sleep with saying goodnight to each other, and he didn't want to make this the first.

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a headache and puffy, pink eyes. She had cried herself to sleep the night before thinking of how awful she was towards Troy. She knew he was telling the truth, and she didn't know why she told him to go home. Gabriella jumped when she heard a groan come from her balcony. Had some creep climbed her balcony to try and kidnapper? She cautiously made her way to the two doors and opened the curtain. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw who was in her balcony.

"Troy?" He was asleep on the floor of her balcony in the same clothes he was in the night before. He was shivering and wet from the rain that had came down all night. She felt even worse now for leaving him out on the balcony all night. Gabriella bent down and gently shook her sleeping boyfriend. "Troy? Baby, wake up."

Troy had heard her, but was afraid that she would yell at him for not leaving when she told him to and staying on her balcony all night. Troy knew that he would have to face her sometime, so he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Gabriella.

"Hi." His voice was no louder than a whisper. Gabriella looks at his shivering body and finally let a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong El-Gabriella?" At the mention of her full name she broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you and kicking you out. I never believed that you would cheat on me. I was just upset at Sharpay for trying to break us up again. Did you stay out here all night in the rain?" He nodded his head before she wrapped her arms around him, not caring that he was still soaking wet. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you baby." Gabriella looked up from her spot on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Troy." They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. No more words were needed to be said because all of their emotions were poured out into the one kiss. Once out of breath, Gabriella pulled away from. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes before you get sick."

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
__The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
__You staye outside till the morning light  
__Oh my my my my_

It was Christmas time in Albuquerque and the ground was covered in a sheet of snow. Troy and Gabriella were walking around the park talking about the upcoming holidays. The two had come home from California, where they both were attending college, to spend Christmas and New Year's with each of their families.

"Babe, are you cold?" Despite answering no, Gabriella's teeth were chattering and her body was shivering. "Come here Ella." He pulled her towards him and sat on a near-by bench after wrapping his arms around her, trying to warm her up. "There's has been something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Okay, what is it." Troy let go of her and reached into his pocket, pulling out something and hiding it from her view. "What is that Troy?" He ignored her question and began to talk.

"Baby, you have been my best friend for almost twenty years and my girlfriend for four of those. These last four years have been the best of my entire life. I love you with all of my heart and I want to make you mine." Gabriella had tears slowly rolling down her cheek. And a gasp came out of her mouth when she saw Troy get down on one knee in front of her. "Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?"

As of he couldn't be more nervous; he began to panic when she said nothing. He sat in front of her waiting for something to come out of her mouth. As soon he was about to ask her again, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course I'll marry you." Troy face broke out into a grin as he covered his lips with hers.

_A few years had gone and come around  
__We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
__And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Gabriella held onto her father's arm as they began their walk down to the front of the room. Today was the day she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl. Today was the day Gabriella would marry Troy Bolton. After months of planning, today was the day she been working for. Everything was perfect.

When they had made to the end of the aisle, she turned to her father who lifted her veil and kidded her cheek. "You'll always be my little girl." Gabriella squeezed her fathers hand one last time before turning towards the man standing at the alter.

Troy walked towards her to help her up the two steps to where they were supposed to stand. As the turned to face each other, Troy grabbed both of her hands as the priest began.

After the priest had said his usually speech, he told Gabriella to repeat her vows. "I Gabriella, take you Troy, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped the silver ring on finger then looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

And then it was Troy's turn. As if Gabriella wasn't crying enough, more tears began to roll down her cheeks as her soon-to-be husband began his vows. "I Troy, take you Gabriella, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Troy slipped her wedding ring on finger where her engagement once sat.

"I now present you husband and wife. Troy, you may kiss you bride." Both bride and groom leaned in to shared their first kiss has husband and wife, hoping their would be many more firsts to come.

_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
__Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
__You said I do, and I did too_

"Babe can you take Alexis while I go get Peyton some more juice?" Troy walked over to his wife and took a sleeping six month-old Alexis Ann Bolton from her arms. "Thank you, I'll be right back."

Gabriella walked into her childhood home. After her father had past away a few years ago, she and Troy had bought the house from her mother who had decided to move into a smaller one a few miles away. She opened the fridge and took out the bottle of apple juice to pour into the sippy cup she had left on the counter. As Gabriella was twisting on the cap to the cup, her eyes caught sight of a picture on the counter.

It was a picture taken of the whole family at the hospital after Alexis had been born six months ago. Gabriella lay on the hospital bed holding a little pink bundle and Troy sat to her left holding two year-old Peyton. And to right sat four year-old Katelyn and six year-old Zachary.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't wasted any time started their family. Ten months after saying 'I do' Gabriella gave birth to their first child. She and Troy could have been happier to hear they had son. Troy had always dreamed of having a son to teach basketball to.

And now, seven years later, he was running up and down the court like a pro. After coming back to reality, she made her way back to the front porch where Troy was rocking a still sleeping Alexis and very curious two year-old boy watching him. She couldn't ask for anything more in life because she had everything could ever want with her already. She had the perfect house, kids, and a loving husband who has always been by her side.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
__We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
__After all this time, you and I_

A now eighty-seven year-old Gabriella sat on the couch in her daughter's house watch all six of her grandchildren play with their toys on the floor. Everyone was growing up so fast. All four of children were now married and had kids. Zachary and his wife now had two kids; Katelyn and her husband had two as well. Both Peyton and Alexis have one each with their respective spouses too.

As she sat thinking about her kids, she felt the weight shift on the couch and she turned to her left to see her husband of sixty-six years sitting next to her. She still couldn't believe that she married her best friend. The boy that she had known since she was born. It all felt so surreal. She found her happy ending with a man that she has always loved, and always will till after the day she dies.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the same spark that had been in them since they day he had declared his love for her when she was fifteen and he was seventeen. And it was still there today, at the age of eighty-nine Troy Bolton still loved her as much now as he did then.

Gabriella took a quick look around the room at the people that scattered about. She saw her grandchildren playing and her daughters cooking while talking to their brothers. She saw Zachary reach over towards Alexis and pull one of the cookies off of the sheet in front of her; Alexis smacked him on the head before scolding him not to touch her food.

Gabriella let out a chuckle and said, "Oh my my my."

* * *

**Well...there it is. I haven't written in sooo long so I would really appreiciate alot of feed back :)**


End file.
